plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan "Jon" O'Connell
Jonathan "Jon" O'Connell is a character on Plagued. He is a Raider and was created on November 19th, 2010. Personality He is still kind, as that is in his nature. Level-headed and extremely bitter towards people of faith. He is a man haunted by his guilt, and punishes himself for it. Jon is also suspicious of people in general and doesn’t believe in the inherent goodness of man. He will sometimes help people despite his doubts about them. He is conflicted about his place in the world. History Jon O’Connell’s life was life was often mundane, sometimes happy and always ordinary. But, like some many lives, it was torn apart by the plague. He had been a priest once. He had a flock, people turned to him for answers about the divine and guidance through life. Like many priests he gave these answers as best he could, struggling to frame the hardships of life into the will of the divine. He believed in God and his son with a full heart and unwavering faith. He found love, he married, he had children. When the Plague came, these things were taken from him. He was one of many who lost people they loved. People came to him again looking for answers and but this time he could give none. He had his own grief and loss to deal with. Jon turned to God for his answers, as his flock had turned to him. God was silent, he could not feel the love as he had before, the revelations that God had imparted had vanished. He lit the candles and chanted the old prayers. He tried… Oh God how he tried. The dead had flooded the streets for weeks; His home had been destroyed in a fire, his wife and children inside. The same fire that had burned half the city with no one left to put it out. He had been at the church tending to the newly homeless that had sought shelter under its enormous arches. The dead did not come there. Jon thought this to be God’s will. His grief was still raw, but he did not openly mourn the loss of his family to show strength the survivors he sheltered. He went on runs for food to support them, he found a doctor to tend their wounds, over time they became a family this new band of survivors. Slowly this burden healed him, reinforced his faith, it kept him sane, it kept all of them sane. On his runs for food and other supplies he took the strongest of his flock, the most trustworthy, and the ones he most loved. Among these was a boy named Daniel, he was young, in his late teens by Jon’s guess, but he was resourceful and intelligent. He had saved Jon’s life on more than one occasion. He would constantly ask questions about faith, god and the supernatural, and always listen keenly when Jon gave his answers. ' “Did God raise the dead father?”' “No Daniel, God deals in the spirit not the flesh. These dead have no spirit.” “Then why do think God allows it to happen if he is all powerful?” At this Jon would smile his kind eyes twinkling. “Perhaps it is test. I do not have all the answers.” As the weeks progressed and the people of church began to feel safe and normal again, Daniel’s questions became darker and more mysterious. ' “Do you believe in demon’s father?”' ' “Yes I suppose so, but not in the way you think. I think they’re more of a metaphor, reserved for the darker part of a man’s soul.” ' Daniel just stared. Jon thought he saw a smile, if only for an instant before it vanished. ' “What about hell? Do you believe in hell?”' A kind hearted laugh from Jon, and then. ' “No Daniel”' He smiled. “I do not. Hell’s just a tale to keep kids like you in church.” It was quiet for a moment; Daniel’s icy blue eyes boring into him. He seemed to be pondering the answer. ' “You’re wrong father, and you shouldn’t say such things aloud.”' Daniel’s face was like stone. Later Jon would feel like he should have known. He should have stopped what was to come. His flock had trusted in him, and he had led them to slaughter. That night as the church was quiet and everyone slept and mumbled in their dreams, Daniel woke him. “Do you think God protects us Father, Does God protect this church and it’s people?” Jon rose groggily from his cot. He rubbed his eyes. “What?” Daniel repeated the question, anger laced in his voice. ' “Calm down my son. Of course God protects this church.” ' The backhand was so swift that Jon scarcely saw it and lay sprawled out on the church floor in an instant later. Daniel grabbed his hair and dragged his struggling body to the altar, throwing him against it with unnatural strength. People around the church began to stir. He clutched the fallen priest’s throat, hissing venomously only inches from his face. “God does not protect this church. I do! God is dead and he has left you for the wolves.” ' Father O’Connell gasped for air as Daniel raised his body into the air, one hand still clenched tightly around the Jon’s throat. ' “I am God now. And I offer no salvation to fools.” Then he threw the helpless priest into the pews. The dead poured through the stain glass windows and doors like a flood. It was all so fast. People who had been sleeping before screamed in terror and later in agony. Men were cut down by the tide of undead. Children sat crying as their mothers were torn apart and eaten alive. Some fought to the bitter end, their fists flying at everything. Some sat staring, catatonic, like lambs to the slaughter. Others cried to God to spare them, some cried to him. Jon could not speak, he could barely breath. He lay there helpless and hurt, his eyes crying silent tears as his new family was murdered before his eyes. It was over in minutes. The dead left him untouched while they feasted on the people he had grown to love and led to their doom. Daniel came to him and dabbed a speck of blood from his cheek. It had once belonged to the torso next to him. A woman named Becky, a newly wed whom he had married only days before, in this very church. Daniel stared and smiled with those cold blue eyes that Jon himself had once loved. “Do you believe in hell now Jon?” and he laughed. ' “You will live in it from now on, and travel to a new one when I decide to kill you. Your God is testing you again. ”' Then Daniel stood up. In an instant every Undead head in the room turned toward him and began to drag his people’s remains out of the church. Where only minutes before had been a thriving happy community, there was nothing; only blood, silence, and crucified son of god staring down at him. This was a house of death and nothing lived here, including the broken man crying in the pews. He never saw Daniel again; the dead in town never bothered him. He burned the church two weeks later, leaving his collar upon the altar and taking supplies from the stores that no one was left to use he headed west. Leaving behind everything that had once been his life. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Inactive